For example, in ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) 3.0 as one of next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, UDP/IP, that is, IP (Internet Protocol) packets each including a UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packet are determined, to be used for data transmissions. Also in other broadcasting systems excluding ATSC 3.0, IP packets are expected to be used in the future (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1).    Non-patent Document 1: “ARIB STD-B60 Version 1.1”, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses